What are you doing, Fujisaki?
by This Username Is Classified
Summary: Rima feels that Nagihiko has been saying really weird and unusual things lately. Could an ice cream, a sleep over and other events clear up the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my first ever Shugo Chara fanfiction and of course I'm gonna start out with my favourite pairing from the show: Rimahiko! ;) Happy reading~**

Rima sipped her tea in true Queen fashion – her head held high, eyes closed and a pinkie out. A sudden disruption in the peaceful environment called The Royal Garden, however, caused Rima's eyes to snap open and slide sideways towards the door, narrowing in mild irritation. She set down her cup of tea and addressed said disruption, "What do _you_ want?"

"Now, now, Rima-chan. No need to get aggressive.." She could practically _hear_ the grin in his voice. Rolling her eyes, Rima swivelled her chair to face her sworn enermy. "Fujisaki, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Does it _look_ like we're on good terms?"

"Well, no, but we certainly could be, _Rima-chan!_ I on the other hand, have no objections with _you_ calling me by my name, you know," Nagihiko smiled. "I just wanted to ask if you needed help with all those paperwork. I know how hard a Queen's life can get."

"Yup, you sure would," Rima sneered. "I'll take you up on that offer. The earlier this pile of paper rids itself, the sooner I get to go home." Nagihiko only smiled, a hint of sadness shining in his eyes and Rima wasn't sure she saw it; it had flashed by so quickly. Dismissing the uncomfortable feeling in her gut, she took two-third of the stack of papers she had left and passed it to the Fujisaki.

Raising a brow, Nagihiko smirked. "Quick to take advantage of me already, huh, Rima-chan?" Yet, he knew that if it was for her, he'd have no objections.

"Got a problem with that, cross-dresser? Now quit bothering me and finish it."

"So cold.. Is it so wrong that I just want to talk to you?" Nagihiko gave a half smile. To Rima, his smile was charming and she struggled to keep the blush that was threatening to caress its way up her cheeks, down.

"W-what on earth are you talking about? First you bother me and now you're yapping nonsense. Fujisaki, is there something wrong with you today?" Rima feigned concern, reaching a hand to his forehead, and hoping he didn't catch her stutter.

At her contact, Nagihiko's face bloomed red and he relished in the rare feeling of her willingly touching him. _It's not just today, Rima... You drive me insane_ everyday _. I wish you knew. You're so near, yet so far. Will I ever get past your sky-high defences?_

Rima jerked back in surprise. She could _feel_ the heat rolling off him in waves. "Wow. I only said that to mock you, but I never expected it'd be true. You have a fever or something? Not that I care, of course.."

 _That hurt._ He knew she didn't care, but it still hurt. She never, would, anyways. "No, nothing wrong, Rima-chan. Thank you." The sincerity in his voice threw her off. There it was again. Recently, Nagihiko had been acting _strange_. He had always been strange but this was just.. _Different_. It was as if something had changed. Something from their usual routine of throwing insults at one another. But what?

"Look. If you really _are_ unwell, then just go home. This was originally for me, anyway." _Always so kind. Always lending a helping hand._

Nagihiko smiled. "I really _did_ mean it when I said I wanted to talk to you, Rima-chan. I'll stay." Rima huffed.

"Fine. Whatever you say. Get to it."

There was a moment of silence. ' _Na na na na na, batman!'_ Rima blushed and swiped her phone. Flipping it open, she saw the name _Hinamori Amu_ as the caller and pressed the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rima-chan! Just wondering if you wanted to join the sleepover at Yaya's house come Saturday evening. The only other person I haven't yet called is Nagihiko. Eveyone else has agreed; Utau, Kukai and the pervy-cat included." Rima stole a glance at Nagihiko and found him scribbling away, neatly, on a piece of paperwork.

"Sure, Amu. Fujisaki is actually with me right now.. I could help you ask him, if you'd like." At this, Nagihiko perked up to stare at her.

"OH? What's he doing over there? Ahem, I mean, that'd be great, Rima-chan!" Amu quickly got back into her Cool 'N Spicy attitude.

Ignoring Amu's first question, Rima turned to the boy in question. "Fujisaki. Everyone's having a sleepover tomorrow. Yaya's house. You coming?"

Nagihiko smiled. "If you're going, then so am I." Tossing him a withering glance, she turned her attention back to her phone.

"He's in."

"Great! You know what to pack. See you guys!" _Click._

"Fujisaki, could you _not_ with the cheesy lines?"

"I might, if you call by my name, _Rima-chan._ " Grr. He was teasing her!

Not one to be outdone, "FINE. _Nagihiko._ " She practically purred, his name rolling off her tongue like silk. "Better?"

"A lot," He winked through his pink-tinted cheeks. Rima thought he looked pretty cute. _Gosh, what am I thinking?_

They quickly finished off the required work with minimal talk, courtesy of Rima, and headed home.

Rima sauntered out of the school gate, Nagihiko hot on her heels. "Shall I walk you home? It's getting late and your mum might get worried." True, she concluded, albeit somewhat reluctant yet secretly ecstatic. Just a little though.

"I'll call and let her know." Pulling out her phone, she dialled her mum.

"Sweetheat, are you on the way home right now? I'm so sorry but I'm too busy with work to pick you up!" _As always._

"Yes, mama. I was actually calling to inform you that one of my.. _friends_ , will be walking me home today." She thought she heard a "I wish it was everyday" behind her.

"That's great, honey! Be safe. I'll see you later." _Click._

"Oh so I'm your friend now, am I?" A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

"Stuff it, Nagihiko," She grumbled. His grin was replaced by a satisfied smile. She was sticking to his name.

"Come on." He stayed put. Rima tossed him an incredulous look.

" _Hello?_ Are you coming?" Another grin.

"What. Didn't you say you wanted to walk me home!" No reply.

"Ugh! Oh my dear god, spare me.." Clearly, this was amusing Nagihiko to no end. Grabbing his wrist, Rima started dragging him down the road. "Am I going to have to do this the whole way?"

Just as she was about to go on another round of, "Oh my dear god, spare me," She felt the wrist in her hand twist to become a hand. Nagihiko's hand.

"Nope!" He smiled and fell into step with her. Rima was speechless. Literally. _Clearly,_ this guy had to be admitted into an asylum. She would see to that soon.

Shaking her head, Rima decided that it was just not worth arguing with Nagihiko this round. Unbeknownst to them both, they had already neared her house. Rima's eyes widened in concealed surprise. How had she not noticed? They said, "Time flies when you're having fun." She wanted to scoff. Chatting with Nagihiko was _fun_? Whoever said that must've been out of their mind, though a small voice in the back of her head whispered that she _knew_ , the only person she was kidding… was _herself._

Stopping in front of her house door, she turned to Nagihiko. "..Thanks for walking me back," Rima mumbled, her eyes cast downwards to the right.

"Anytime, Rima-chan." A sad smile. He didn't want to leave.

Rima nodded. "Well, bye." She started walking to her door when she felt a tug on the hand she hadn't realised still held his.

"Wait!"

Eyebrows rising and disappearing behind her bangs, Rima looked to Nagihiko in question only to find herself crushed in a bear hug. She gasped in surprise, but Nagihiko was already speeding away.

 _I did it.._

 _W-what did he.._

Both were sporting blushes as they headed off to their respective homes. Tomorrow would be interesting.

 **Wew, I'm on a** ** _roll_** **today. Second story I'm publishing, even though it's only a chapter each! I had planned for this to be a one-shot but.. I might continue. I guess. Sorry if it was weird and typical! Sorta thought everything up well typing, so… Yeah. Grammar mistakes might appear here and there, pardon me! Constructive criticism appreciated!** **J** **Favourite, follow, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A coincidence at the mall

Rima stared at her window, a mask of apathy on her face. Internally, however, she couldn't help but seethe. _WHY is the sun shining so brightly? The morning glares are always the worst… Okay, well, maybe not. Whatever._ Heaving a sigh, Rima sat up and swung her legs off the edge of her bed, contemplating what she'd do for the day before the sleepover. Deciding that she'd start packing before all else, she nodded to herself. _At least I'll get_ something _done…_

Standing up wobbly, she cursed her all-witty mind for not being in sync with her body so early in the morning. Trudging to her closet, she grabbed a medium-sized duffel bag, picked out her pajamas, next day's outfit, and her undergarments, folding them all neatly and stacking them in her bag. She quickly headed to the bathroom to get ready and brush her teeth, before setting that in her bag, too.

Satisfied, Rima padded downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of finding something for breakfast but to her surprise, she saw her parents sitting around the dining table, eating pancakes. There were also a few ready for her.

Her mother looked up. "Oh, Rima! Come join us for breakfast, dear," she smiled.

Nodding slightly, Rima crossed the short distance to her seat quietly and whispered, "You don't have work today, Mama? Papa?" She couldn't quite keep the barely noticeable tinge of hope out of her voice; it had been a while since any quality family time had been spent together.

Her father smiled sadly, "Sorry sweetheart, we'll both be going off to work later, so…" _Heh. Should've seen_ that _coming…_

Albeit disappointed, she tried not to show it. "I understand. Well, I'll be sleeping over at Amu's house tonight, since it's the weekends. Don't worry, her parents will be around. I'll be safe."

"Okay then, Rima. I'm glad you have such trustworthy and good friends to rely on. We're really sorry we can't spend more time with you. We'll make it up to you, alright?" Her mother tried consoling guiltily, her father tilting his head in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Mama, Papa." _I highly doubt that's going to happen anytime soon but at least they tried. I agree with them on the friends thing though. Meh._

* * *

Nagihiko laid on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Like Rima, he had already packed for the sleepover and was wondering what to do. Rolling his eyes to the window, he wondered, _Hmm, I wonder what Rima-chan is doing? I doubt she'll be quite happy with me randomly popping up at her house, though. Call her? Nah… Guess I'll just have to take a walk around and kill some time._

With that, he stood up, grabbed his phone and wallet, and calling out, "Mother! Baaya-san! I'll be heading out for a while!"

Getting a cheery, "Have fun!" in response, Nagihiko smiled and exited his traditional home, walking slowly to the mall.

* * *

Rima yawned, her right hand rising to cover up her mouth while keeping her left hand on the top of her shiny silver shoulder-slung clutch that had a long chain. Her eyes wandered from left to right, then back again, repeating the process multiple times trying to find something that'd catch her interest. No such luck.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of purple. Gasping, she whipped her head in that direction to find Fujisaki Nagihiko, with his hands shoved in both pockets and in all his purple glory, walking away from her towards her East. Glancing around desperately, she spied an innocent looking pillar and without a moment's hesitation, dove behind it, earning herself a few weird glances from the surrounding people. She glared at them as if to say, ' _What on earth are you all staring at?! Mind your own business!'_ Needless to say, they went back to whatever they were doing in less than a second, shivering slightly at the scary little girl.

On the other hand, Nagihiko thought he saw something scurrying away suspiciously but turned around to find no one who fit that category. Unless one counted the few people looking at a pillar before they turned away hurriedly. Raising a brow, he wondered what was up with that particular pillar. _Weird_ , he thought.

Rima peeked out from her crouched position behind the pillar and was glad to notice Nagihiko finally walking away. She mentally scolded herself, for acting so suspicious, and those fools for turning her way. She had almost been caught! _Phew_ , she sighed, wiping off some imaginary sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. Turning back to look out again, she noticed that Nagihiko was no longer in sight. _What?!_ She panicked, and twisted back only to come face-to-face with a grinning Nagihiko, smugly, might she add. Shocked, Rima jumped back in surprise only to knock her head on the pillar and had to muffle her groan of pain, berating herself yet again for forgetting that she was leaning against a _hard, circular wall thing._

Nagihiko was having a hard time keeping in his laughter. His cheeks had become slightly bloated and was turning red from the pressure. Although he was scared Rima would blow up at him, he couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out in full-blown laughter. Not too loud, of course. As expected, Rima had also turned red in the face – either from blushing or anger, he wasn't sure, though he'd bet it was a mixture of both - and was glaring death at him.

"What are _you_ laughing at, purple-head?!" She snapped.

"Oh… Nothing… _Pfft_ … Just _pfft_ this cute blonde chibi in front of me… _pfft_ ," He snorted. "Although, I could certainly ask you the same question, _Rima-chan._ "

Rima blushed and Nagihiko thought she was so adorable that way. _Note to self: Find ways to make Rima-chan blush_.

"What, is there something wrong with taking a short rest here or something?! Tch."

"Oh?" Nagihiko raised a brow. "Are you sure you weren't… Hmm, I don't know… _Stalking me_?"

Rima was slowly turning into something similar to Tomato Amu, except in this case, it was Red Apple Rima. Nagihiko chuckled mentally at that.

"NO! I always knew you were a narcissist. Don't flatter yourself! As if I'd want to follow someone like _you_ ," Rima huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose into the air. "I didn't even _notice_ you were here." _Nice one,_ she mentally patted herself on her back.

Nagihiko only grinned. "Whatever you say, Rima-chan, whatever you say. Just remember that denial is never healthy!"

Rima glared. "Don't _call_ me that, stupid Fujisaki! And I'm not denying anything! Are you perhaps talking about your _self_?"

"Tut tut tut, Rima-chan! Haven't we already agreed that you'd be calling me by my name? I also think we should stand up though; people are giving us weird looks…" He mumbled.

Rima glared at said people and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, _Nagihiko_." She stood up and dusted herself off, Nagihiko following suit.

"Well then, shall we take a walk around together?" Nagihiko tossed her a smirk. "Since you seemed _really_ eager to do that just now, without my knowledge. I have to say, you didn't do that great a job at hiding it, however."

"Oh, close that big mouth of yours, long-haired-gay-guy!" Rima retorted. "I was just… Curious, okay?"

Nagihiko smiled and gently took Rima's left hand in his right, tugging her along.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" She might've said that but she made no move to take her hand back.

"Hmm? Is there a problem, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko tilted his head slightly. Inside though, he was marvelling at how soft her hands were and could feel his face heating up. He prayed Rima wouldn't notice. Thankfully, it seemed that she didn't.

"Grr… Nothing, you purple-headed cross-dresser. Where are we going, anyway?" Rima blushed, but was quite pleased to see his eyebrow twitch at her small verbal poke. _How is he looking so calm?! Isn't he embarrassed at ALL?_

Nonetheless, he shrugged. "I was actually going to just wander around aimlessly before a goddess in yellow showed up. Do _you_ have any plans?"

Twitch. _Was he_ teasing _her?!_ "Stop saying weird things, Nagihiko! Seriously…" She mumbled. _Yesterday and now today?! He is_ so _messed up._ "Err, ice cream! I want ice cream! Strawberry," She said, slightly grinning in triumph.

Nagihiko's lips quirked up into a one-sided smile as he slanted his eyes to look at her. He was having a hard time keeping in his feelings. She was just so _irresistible_ and he wanted to just hug her, kiss her and make her his forever. He hoped that he would have enough self-control not to blurt that out, or she was _sure_ to have his head. "Alright, I'll treat you. Come on."

As they walked towards the ice cream store, Nagihiko couldn't help but ask, "Hey Rima-chan, since I'm treating you, can we share that ice cream?" He gave her his infamous puppy-dog eyes with additional sparkles floating all around.

Taken aback, Rima gaped at him in astonishment, turning 10 different hues from pink to red. "W-WHAT! NO, YOU NINCOMPOOP! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT'D BE LIKE INDIRECTLY KISSING, YOU FOOL!"

"Oh? Rima-chan," He gave her a sly look. "Already thinking far into our future, huh? Kissing, I mean. Hmm… I wonder what's after a kiss?" His sly look turned innocent, though Rima knew he was anything but.

She spluttered. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"It's okay, Rima-chan, really."

"STOP THAT."

"I'm quite happy, actually. Glad to know my feelings are reciprocated… Maybe," He muttered.

"…Eh?" Rima blinked at him. "You… Wha-? I…" Another blink. "Huh?! What did you mean by that?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Hm," He hummed, slightly embarrassed that she actually heard him. "You'll find out sooner or later, probably! Now let's go!" He ushered hurriedly. _Oh! She didn't actually say whether my feelings were reciprocated or not,_ he thought hopefully.

Rima squinted and raised an eyebrow, obligating him nonetheless.

The rest of the walk to the store was done in silence. Each of them were more aware of the other than ever, and their now intertwined hands. They could also hear the whispers flittering around.

"Look at those two! Aren't they just _sooo_ cute?!"

"Gah! I could remember when I was young once; we and my boyfriend-"

"I feel so jealous!"

"He's so handsome, I think I just met a god! Why on earth is he with _her_? Sheesh, I should go introduce myself…"

At that last comment, Rima twitched and felt something hot stir deep within her. She tried to, as much as possible, discretely twist her head so that she could glare that person. Said person – girl – had her hand cupped over her mouth, whispering to a friend when she spotted Rima's glare. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around, brisk-walking away while pulling on the wrist of her protesting friend.

Satisfied with what she'd done, Rima faced back front, and felt a pair of eyes on her. _Hmm?_ She turned the other way, opposite of where the girl had been, only to meet Nagihiko's eyes. Her face started heating up. _Argh! This is like déjà vu all over again!_

"My, my. What do we have here? Is Rima-chan _jealous_?" He snickered. Apparently, he'd heard the comment _and_ see what she'd done, Rima despaired.

Inwardly, Nagihiko could feel his heart flutter. _Yes! That means she feels at least_ something _for me, right? Right? It would be unmanly to squeal_ , he thought. _And I think I'm actually starting to sound kind of desperate._

Not in the mood nor state to retort, she only grumbled back, "Just keep whatever comment you have to yourself and _leave me alone_. Thanks."

Nagihiko grinned. Spying the store only a bit up ahead, he tugged on Rima's hand again and started walking faster.

"One strawberry cone, please," He smiled to the lady at the counter.

"Coming right up, young man! D'aww, is that your little sister? No, wait. Maybe your… Girlfriend?! How sweet! I'll get you two an upsize for no extra charge, alright! _Teehee! Young love these days_ ," She squealed and pranced off without waiting for a reply.

"…"

"…Hm. That's great, eh? Rima-chan? A bigger one!"

"You…! I didn't say we were sharing?!"

"Too late for that now! Ah, she's back. Here," Nagihiko handed a few coins to the lady and took the cone. "Thanks! Me and my _girlfriend_ will enjoy it very much."

"I-!"

"I sure hope so! Now off you go, young ones and do come back again! Tata!" She waved.

Nagihiko smiled, nodded and led Rima to a nearby bench.

"Here," He winked.

"That was totally uncalled for. Seriously. But thanks, I guess…" She took a tentative lick of the ice cream and sighed in pure bliss.

Nagihiko's cheeks reddened as he watched her. Quickly snapping his head forward, he took a lick of his own. _Not bad,_ he thought.

Rima noticed but was too late to stop her momentum and pull her head back, so she took a lick from the same area as her companion.

"..Y-you.. YOU! What on earth was that?! Ugh, you know what, whatever…" Rima sighed, taking a few more licks and small bites before shoving it in Nagihiko's face. "Here."

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows in surprise. "If you say so, Rima-chan!"

It didn't take long before the both of them finished the ice cream and both had gotten over their blush, unconsciously treating it as a normal occurrence. _That wasn't so bad,_ Rima thought.

"Well, shall we start heading home to grab our things? It's almost time," Nagihiko tilited his head and smiled.

Rima nodded. "We shall."

On the way home, their hands brushed a couple of times due to their close proximity. Nagihiko constantly peeked at their hands, before shifting his gaze up to Rima's face. _She doesn't seem affected…_ He thought uncomfortably. _Well, might as well make the best out of it._

As they walked, Nagihiko deliberately swiped his hands against hers. _She wouldn't know… Would she?_

Unbeknownst to him, Rima was having trouble keeping up her mask of apathy. Tingles were sent down her spine every time their hands touched. At first, the touches were seldom, so she passed them off as coincidental and was fine with it. Then all of a sudden, they started coming more frequently. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. _What?_

Rima slid her eyes to the teen walking alongside her and she saw his eyes slanting to the left, away from her. She rolled her eyes and hooked her pointer finger around his. It was pretty obvious. Turning her head to meet his shocked face, she cocked an eyebrow, silently posing the question, " _Yes?_ "

After a pause, Nagihiko shook his head and smiled brightly, facing forward once more. Rima shrugged and did the same, but this time, she felt the finger she had her own hooked around, twist to become a hand. When she didn't pull away, she felt the grip get tighter.

Nagihiko was happy. True, they had briefly held hands on the way to get ice cream just now but this time, Rima had technically initiated the _real_ contact. _We should_ totally _do this more often…_

Feeling bold, he voiced out his thoughts, "Hey, Rima-chan, don't you think we should do this more often?"

"Do what more often?" She asked. He started finding the way she tilted her head in confusion, endearing.

"Holding hands, of course. Though I certainly would have no objections if you want to go on an _actual_ date next time…" He suggested. Mentally, he was screaming at himself, _that was like an outright confession, you dimwit! Oh gosh, what was I thinking?! It may have sounded like my flirty character though, hmm… ARGH. Either ways, get ready to be heartbroken, Nagi…_ He would have shut his eyes as tight as possible, but since that would look weird and suspicious, he settled for squinting instead. He doubted that really made a difference, however.

"You… What—I…" She paused, speechless, and twitched. _Is he SERIOUS? Or is he not. The disadvantages of associating with another good actor… But, well, if he isn't and that's how he wants to play…_ She smirked. _Then sure._ "Alright." _Since he'd most likely be trying to get an angry retort out of me._

"It's okay, I under- what?" He stared at her. "What did you just… Say?"

"I said, alright…" _Wait, he was actually being serious? Holy-_ "…We'll hold hands more often, and go on dates." _RIMARIMARIMA-_ "Unless… You don't want… To…?" She stared at him from under her eyelashes. _WHY CAN'T I JUST STAY QUIET. YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT GET FROM BAD TO WORSE, GIRL._

Nagihiko startled. He knew, yes, he knew. Those eyes. Yet, he couldn't help but get drawn in. He could already hear his conscience, if he had one, mock him with a, ' _Oh, you are_ whipped! _And you aren't even_ together!'

The last thought got him a little depressed.

He chose to ignore it, for now.

"You got yourself a deal, Rima-chan," he told her. "Don't forget, you were the one that agreed! No forcing on my part."

 _Great. What did I get myself into now? No, don't answer that. Just, don't,_ She thought in horror. Outwardly, she answered Nagihiko calmly, "Right." Then she thought about it. "Hold up. Is it too late to take it back?"

"You want to? Are you sure?" He looked like he would break down if she was.

Rima cringed and tilted her body backwards a bit. "Okay, OKAY. No, I won't. Never mind."

"Awesome," He looked composed now. "You wouldn't have been able to, anyway. Ha."

Rima gapped in disbelief. _This… Boy…!_ She wanted to strangle him. Her intent must have shown on her face because Nagihiko took a step away from her in fear. Thankfully, she decided to just forget it and settled for grumbling insults like, "…cursed…cross-dresser…always knew….evil…"

Nagihiko chuckled nervously. "Well, I promise it won't be so bad!" _Don't look so reluctant…_

"Yeah, yeah. It better not be," She smiled. "I'll hold you up to that. Look, we're at my house. See you later… _Nagihiko._ " She released her hand from his and ran up to her house, stopped for a moment, turned back to wave at him, before going inside and closing the door.

Nagihiko felt like he could be on cloud-nine. It had turned out better than heexpected. He walked home with a slight skip in his step. _Huh, wait… So, we're holding hands, going on dates… But are we even 'going out'? Technically, neither of us has confessed yet. Eh…_

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 2! I managed to update within the month so it's still okay, right? Haha! Well, I hope this longer chapter made up for it! :) I had considered actually making this chapter into a separate one-shot but decided not to. I've been getting a few random ideas recently, though, so look out for new stories, I guess! (;**

 **Also, I would like to know if anyone finds my style of writing hard to understand or read? The last section constantly switched between Rima and Nagihiko on their views but I personally felt that it was okay. I'm not sure about others, though! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! (:**

 **If you have any story ideas, feel free to tell me as well! I may or may not use it but if I do, I'll be sure to credit you! But please have an account or if you're reviewing anonymously, have a name so referencing will be easier!**

 **I doubt I'll be able to do much until around Mid-November as I'll be having some National Exam, so I'll see you guys next time! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
